Nothing Lasts Forever
by Milady29
Summary: 2002, 10 year before Andy Darden's death. Matt, Kelly and Andy just started working as candidates and interns in different stations. Follow their path to 2012 while their friendship, trust and loyalty gets tested as they have to fight more than just fires.
1. Wednesday's lunch

**2002**

**...**

''Come on, let's get some lunch.''

''Seriously, pizza hut again?'', Casey sat down next to Andy Darden in Darden's crappy car. He threw his school back on the backseat. The car made a loud crackling sound as Andy started it and Matt looked aside, at his friend whom also looked shocked by the sound of the car, but drove off then.

''She might be having shift.''

''She doesn't like you, Andy. By the way, I head she is dating some jock that soccer with Chicago Fire.''

Andy laughed for a second but looked in the rearviewmirror then, wiping his slick hair more to one side.

For the past few months, they had eaten at pizza hut every Wednesday, the only reason Matthew Casey could still see pizza without throwing up was because it meant he didn't have to cook dinner for himself tonight and Andy would shut up about Heather Winters when he had seen her. Another pizza Hawaii was always better than tacky noodles, if there were some left.

''We have to pick up Kelly as well.'', Andy said as he steered towards station 71, where Kelly Severide was doing his internship and his shift also just had ended. Only a year older than them but nearly six inches taller than both of them he was standing outside. It wasn't that Matthew hated him, but fear was a better word for his relationship with Kelly. But he also tried to remind himself he had been dealing with worse when his parents were still busy getting divorced - before everything went downward.

The car door on his side was pulled open and Matthew looked up to Kelly.

''Come on, get in the backseat.''

''The passenger's seat is just perfect for me, actually.''

Andy chuckled, at moments like these Matt thought his friend was a kind of a coward, because he just liked to his friends fighting like that.

''It wasn't a request, it was an order.''

Matthew grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car and he got back in.

''I rented my own apartment.'' Severide proudly announced.

''Oh man, I wish I could move out with my parents, my mom is driving me insane.'', Darden shook his head. ''I mean, she is darling and sweet and all but she just keeps on telling -''

''To wash your own socks?', Matt chuckled. Sometimes he wish he could still live with his parents, he hated being alone in the tiny apartment, but he didn't have choice. Two years later and he still wasn't dealing with it.

''Did we ask you something? What does your mom do for you? Send you prison made stuff? I mean, 15 years is a long time to knit some socks. '', Kelly said, frowning at Matt.

Darden laughed again as he parked the car on the Pizza hut parking lot and they got out of the car. While walking towards the pizza hut Matt suddenly felt a foot against his and he fell over, Kelly laughing. He looked up at Andy and Kelly walked inside and he slowly come to his knees, looking at the scratches on his hand. Why was he even here? He could also work double shifts so he could pay his apartment. Slowly he got up, feeling as something streamed down his chin and it seemed his lip was bleeding. Mad he walked inside, joining Kelly and Andy in the queue.

''You are not going to do anything to me?'', Kelly teased him.

''No, I am not as pathetic as you are.''

The family that were in front of them walked away and they approached the counter. Andy started to blush as he looked at Heather, looking at him.

''Sir?'', she said, with her sweet smile.

''Make it a Hawaii, as always,'', Andy smiled.

Only after a few seconds of silence he realized Heather Winters was looking at him.

''Sir, you are bleeding.'', Heather handed him a napkin.

''Wait a second.'', she smiled again and walked away from behind the counter into the restaurant.

Andy looked at the counter, then back at Severide; ''Next time you tackle me, okay?''

Heather came walking back, a towel in her hands;

''Here, press this against your lip, will keep your lip from swelling.''

''Yeah, we also want 3 pizza Hawaii.'' Andy sighed against the counter as Heather handed Matt the towel filled with ice and a few minutes later he and Andy walked to one of the empty tables in the corner while Severide was still paying.

''Couldn't you at least have asked her number?'', Andy sighed as he put the tray down, nearly throwing the pizza on Matt's lap.

''Next time you kiss the pavement, maybe your lip will bleed too.'' Casey nodded at Andy.

''Sorry man, are you okay?''

''Would be better if my friend would stick up for me.'', Matt frowned, laying the towel down and beginning to eat his pizza.

''Kelly...I don't want to stand in his way, okay. He is cool but you shouldn't be in his way.''

''We are 20, nearly 21. Do we really need this childish behavior?'' Matt asked, pizza in his mouth.

''Better than your moms food...or doesn't your mom make your meal?'', Kelly sat down next to Andy.

''Come on Kelly, knock it off now.'' Darden said and Matthew looked up to him, surprised his friend finally said something against Kelly. Did what he just said actually help? Kelly at least looked surprised.

''We are here for you, you wanted to see that blonde chick. Speaking about a blonde chick...'' Severide grabbed his phone out of his pocket and touched the tiny buttons of the Nokia.

''This will be my roommate - Leslie Shay, 20 years old. - it is going to be party in casa di Severide.'', Severide chuckled.

Matthew nodded looking at the picture on the tiny phone screen while Darden was already looking at Heather again, who was helping new costumers. For a second it seemed she was smiling at him and he turned back to the table, blushing.

''Can you make a picture with your phone from her?'' Darden mumbled, looking back at Severide. ''My mobile phone doesn't have a camera.''

''Any plans for this Saturday? My dad is going hunting, maybe you want to come with us.''

Matthew shook his head while Darden didn't respond but was looking at Heather again.

''I can't, I have contracting work to do.'', Casey lied, actually he was planning to visit his mom. Besides, the last thing what he wanted was going with Severide's father as well, his son had to get his behavior somewhere and he was pretty sure he couldn't cope with 2 Severides.

''Andy? Wipe that drool away please before answering.'' Kelly nudged Andy and Andy finally looked away from Heather.

''You commin' with me?''

''Gotta pass man, grandma Darden is in Chicago from tonight till Sunday and she has to tell me at least a dozen times that I have grown so much since the last time she saw me.''

Suddenly he looked back at the counter but at the clock above it.

''Shit, gotta go.'' He jumped up; ''Can you take the bus?''

''My house is close, I can bring Matt home.'', Kelly nodded and Matthew smiled at him, nervously.

''Cool, see you guys!'' Andy jumped away from the table, greeting Heather a little awkward at the counter and walking outside.

''Thanks for the offer, but I can walk home.''

''Are you kidding me? You live more than 2,5 miles away!''

''Okay.'', Matthew agreed then and they stood up, walking out as well.

''Guys, wait!'' Matt turned around, Heather Winters nearly bumping into him.

''I thought you would like some coupons, because you come here so often.''

''Thank you.''

''My phone number is also on it.'', she winked at Matthew.

Not much later he walked into his own tiny, messy apartment. Two years ago he had still been living with his mom and only two years before that he had been living with bots his parents together.

Sometimes he envied Andy, because he was still living at home and could worry about Heather, while he had to worry about the rent, his sister and his mom. He wish he could call his mom, even if it was just to tell what he had done at the firehouse today, she would be proud of him.

His eyes went to Pizza hut card on the small table. There was somebody he could call.

...

''Here''

Andy grumbled; ''I can still afford my own pizza. You still owe me four by the way.''

''Look what is on the back of the card.'', Casey mumbled, looking to the pavement. He knew he had to pay Darden the pizza money back, but right now he was already happy if he had some groceries. But he didn't want to explain and was glad when Darden made the discovery on the back of the card;

''Is this a joke?''

''No..but.''

Andy stopped walking; ''But what?''

''She give it to me and winked at me.''

Matthew stepped in the car.

''You didn't call her, did you?''

''I didn't. You are my friend.'', Matt smiled.

...

NOTE: So, basically this fanfic is going to cover to cover the life of the 3 friends up till were the series start, with a lot of different perspective from the 3 friends. For the first storylines, Matt is dealing with what happened in his family and the loneliness he is facing, Kelly gets to know his new roommate and Andy tries to win Heather for him. Also, when will Severide and Casey overcome their tense friendship and make up?

That is what you can expect peeps and I hope you like this idea!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please send a review what you think about the idea for this story before you leave!


	2. Pick you up at eight

The doorbell rang and Kelly Severide jumped up from one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, pulling the door of the modern apartment open.

''Hey.'', as charming as he could he leaned in the doorpost, looking at the blonde in front of him. Holding up a few boxes, she raised her eyebrows; ''Can you let me pass? Those boxes are pretty heavy.''

''Oh.'' Severide grabbed the boxes from her hands and lifted them inside;

''Should I bring them to the bedroom upstairs?''

''Hmm, what a gentleman you are.'', Leslie Shay walked behind him as he reached the upper floor and he walked to the second bedroom.

''My bedroom is here.'', Kelly stated as he walked to the other bedroom; ''Don't mistake it please in case you take somebody with you.''

''I don't think you would mind, actually.'', Shay said with a playful look on her face and Kelly bumped the door to her bedroom open, putting the boxes down on the small dresser.

''What, you also want to help me unpack my panties?'', Shay looked up as he kept standing there.

''Oh no, I like to leave some things to surprise.''

Severide walked down the stairs again and started preparing their dinner. He couldn't help but laugh over Shay cheeky, straight-forward attitude. A girl to his heart. Chopping up the salmon, he heard footsteps down the stairs and he looked up again. Shay walked down in a short dress and he looked down again, afraid for what was going to happen if he looked too long. Damn, she sure was fine. Would he even have a change with her Well, he knew he was good looking too.

''I am going out tonight - I might take somebody home, is that okay?''

''Sure, just don't mistake the bedroom, please. I am going hunting tomorrow, I am not really hunting for something tonight.''

No, with a rental contract of half a year he had time enough to hunt her.

''Maybe I should stay in tonight, so we can get to know each other.

''Nah, if you want to go out, just go out.''

A few hours later he looked how she walked from upstairs in a short party dress.

''You look good.''

''Thank you.''

''Will you also date with me tonight?''

''Nah, you are not really my type.''

Her smile was not the usual cheeky laugh but a mysterious laugh as she walked out.

Slowly Kelly made his way to bed to not be tired the next day when hunting with his father and in bed he started thinking; it was probably better not to hook up with his roommate. Was really the only reason he had chosen her was to go to bed with her? Well, it had been his intention. Was he really that awful? He was not a teenager anymore! Confused he pushed his head in the pillow, waking up a few hours later as Shay and somebody else walked in. Only a few hours later his alarm went off.

Tired Severide walked down the stairs. His dad would be here to pick him up in only 15 minutes and hurried he wanted to get some breakfast, only to find another girl standing near the bottom of the stairs.

''Excuse me.'', Shay pulled the girl aside.

''Morning.'', she greeted him and only now Severide realized the other girl was also standing her underwear and a t-shirt.

''I think I should go.'', the girl smiled at Shay and Severide tried not to look as they kissed each other. The girl pulled the jogging pants over her underwear Shay handed her and walked out.

''Kelly, I am sorry.''

''For what?'', he smiled back; ''She seemed nice, why do you let her go so easily?''

''I think I should explain-''

''You have nothing to explain to me, come on, go after her.''

''Clarice!'', Shay ran outside only wearing the long jacket she grabbed on the way out and Kelly smiled.

Everybody needed a little love.

...

''Hey, Heather!''

On the way from the backdoor of pizza hut she turned around, the wind playing with her long hair.

Andy Darden came running her way, a bunch of flowers in his hand.

''Aren't you one of the guys with that group?'', She smiled.

''These are for you.'', he blushed.

''I didn't know those coupons meant so much to you.'', Heather smiled and Andy started to blush even more and nervous he touched his hair.

''You can let go now.'', Heather laughed, as she was holding the flowers but Andy was still holding them as well.

''Oh yeah.''

Andy let them go so fast and unexpected Heather nearly dropped them on the ground and he caught them at the last moment.

''I am so sorry.'', He apologized and handed them another time.

She giggled; ''Thank you, they are really pretty.''

A few seconds they were standing in front of each other and Darden kept leaning from one leg on another, nervous as he didn't know what to say. The dim street lights reflected on her face.

''Do you need a ride home?''

''My car is over there.'', She pointed at a black Chevy.

''Oh.''

Slowly she walked away.

''Have a nice evening.'', she mumbled as she walked backward for a few steps, looking at Andy.

''Wait! Will you go out?''

Heather tilted her head; ''Out to what?''

''Go o-out with me?'', Darden smiled.

''I mean, there is a fair downtown Saturday, would you like to go there with me?''

Heather smiled; ''Will you pick me up at 8?''

''Yes, Of course! Where?''

Here, then we have a date on Saturday.'', she smiled, laying the flowers in the car, waving one last time and driving away while Darden had to grab one of the streetlights to keep standing, but that didn't matter, Heather was going out with him!

...

Boden looked surprised as one of the two candidates came running in.

''Casey, is there something wrong?''

''I - I need to go. It's my mom.''

''Is there something wrong with your mom?''

Casey rubbed his head;

''She just got rushed to Lakeshore hospital.''

Boden stood up; ''I understand you are worried but the shift only lasts one more hour. You have a sister, right?''

Matthew shook his head; ''My sister won't go to her.''

Boden seemed to think for a moment. He was only chief for three months now and he guessed that it was better to be a strict chief. Just half a year ago, he had still been living and serving in rural Florida before he came here in the madness of the big city.

''What is wrong with your mom?''

He needed to let the candidate know that being new here didn't mean he could run out any second he liked. There were strict rules under his command and he didn't mind to cover for somebody, but only if he could trust the person and with the new candidates he had no idea if he could. While Casey did seem serious and working the job because he had a deep care for it, Darden was usually just screwing around.

''The prison -'', Matthew stopped talking. He didn't want Boden to know, he didn't want anybody here to know. Andy had promised not to tell, but now he told it himself! Stupid!

''Prison?''

Boden wished for clarification but the young man standing in front of him was biting his lip and his eyes were filling with tears.

''Go.''

Casey nodded and ran out as fast as he could while Boden followed him, saw the still short boy jumping in his large pickup truck with the half-peeled stickers of his contracting job and he drove away.

''What is wrong?''

The other candidate, Darden, popped up beside Boden.

''He said there was something wrong with his mom.''

Darden shook his head; ''Was there a fight in prison? Did Nancy get involved?'', Darden seemed really worried about his friends mom and Boden figured since they had been friends since they were still in elementary he also knew Casey's mom.

''Be honest with me, is Casey's mom in prison?''

Darden bit his lip; ''Yes, she killed his father.'', he confirmed it then.

Murmur started behind him and he looked behind him, to see other firemen talking about his friend.

A nasty feeling filled his chest as he knew Casey would not forgive him for this.

...

NOTE: Chapter two! I hope you liked it followed all 3 storylines! So how will the date with Heather go for Andy? How will Severide and Shay end up and what is wrong with Matthews mom and how will the man in the firehouse react to him? Next chapter will be up soon - but the other Chicago Fire story will be updated first!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. Please leave a review before you leave, you'd make me very happy and I would love to know what you think!


	3. Mother, should I build a wall?

This story is now Beta-ed!

* * *

''Mom?''

Matt ran to the gurney his mom was on.

''Mom, what happened? Why did they stab you?''

''It is nothing, I am going to be okay.''

His mom looked at the small wound in her side.

''Was there a big fight?'' worried, he sat down next to the gurney. He wanted to grab her hand but the police officer who was with her shook his head.

''It was nothing Matt, just a scrap.''

For a few seconds they sat there while the police officer was switched with another; A really young one that just looked at them for a few seconds and turned away.

''Dawson, you want coffee?''

The younger policeman nodded. As he was still facing away from Matt, Matt rubbed over his moms hand really quick so he didn't see it.

''Can you tell me what happened?''

His mom smiled at,

''Nothing, I just got a minor fight.''

''Doesn't seem so minor if they stabbed you.''

His mom shook her head, ''It is nothing compared to what you are facing every day. I am so proud of you. I just wish you came to visit me more often.''

The doctor came walking in and took the gurney away as they were going to help her and take her into surgery to see if the stab did any damage.

''Can you please tell her I will be back later?'' Matt asked to one of the nurses and he stood up, going back to the firehouse by taxi. He knew he would be there at the end of shift but he felt he needed to explain to Boden about his mom. He had to be there for his mom as Christie, his sister and her other daughter had never forgiven her. He was the only person in the world whom actually still cared for their mom.

He thought to back to when he was just a little younger, to when he was in his sophomore year of high school. The way his dad would shout at his mom, even after they were separated and living in different places.

"You little whore!" his dad would yell. She'd cry, take the hit, and cry some more. Christie never saw it, she was away at boarding school. Matt never told anyone, but after he was gone for a while, he could feel the change, feel the way it was that no one was yelling anymore except him and his sister. She just didn't ever hear the way he put her down; it was awful.

Until that one night when he left his dad's key on the counter. He hadn't meant to, honest. But she took command and grabbed and left… his dad was found the next morning. He'll never forget the way his mom got the call and then hung up the phone. He saw the way she squared her jaw, her lips tightening: she knew. And then she just looked at him

"Your father's dead" she said.

He didn't believe it at first; and then he picked his sister up from the airport later: her eyes were red, her cheeks puffy, her throat hoarse. He knew it was true. He just didn't want to believe it when they came to him in the middle of class and told him his mother was being arrested. He ran; that was all he did: run.

When he walked back in he saw the vehicles were gone and he walked to the radio, where Amanda was waiting as always.

''Did they get a call?''

She nodded; ''Fire downtown, might take a while.''

Right before he wanted to walk to his locker she turned around again; ''Did I hear it right what the boys said? Is your mom in prison?''

Without answering Matt walked away; how did they know? Had Andy told them? He clenched to fists as he walked down to his shared locker and grabbed his cell phone out. Crossing his fingers it would work, he dialled his sister's phone number. But the broken phone didn't work as he tried another time. Mad, he threw it back in the locker, grabbing Darden's phone instead and dialled Christie's number again.

''Christie, it's Matt. Mom is in the hospital. Yeah I know. I know you don't like mom but... Okay. Sure, who else would take care of her.''

He hung up the phone and walked back to the common room. Grabbing a magazine, the vehicles suddenly pulled back into the station and he looked up as Hermann came walking up front, followed by his lieutenant of fire truck 81, Lieutenant Young, whom ironically enough was actually really old. The lieutenant walked up to him; ''Why were you suddenly gone?''

''I am sorry, something happened to my mom.''

''Your mom finally pay for what she did?''

The magazine in his hand fell on the floor as the guys around him circled around them as well.

''What?'' Matthew asked. He also cringed a little. Lieutenant Young had hated him since the day he had set foot in the firehouse. Every time something nasty had been done, it had been him, never Andy. Lieutenant Young had hated him simply because Andy had the guts to talk big against the other firefighters and Matt didn't like to do that.

''Hmmm, your old man's ghost return to take revenge on your mom?''

Matt looked away, looking for Andy in the circle of men around him but as soon as he found Andy for support, he walked away. Did his friend really betray him like this?

"Leave him alone, he's probably been through enough." Hermann pulled the lieutenants arm but he got nudged away,

''What, want to hear that I did your mom last night?'' The lieutenant replied to him and Hermann backed off. Young was a tyrant. Everybody was afraid for him.

''At least Hermann's mom gets some other bars than prison bars.'' Another firefighter from squad chuckled. Young focused at Matthew again, ''So, what happened to your mom?''

''That's none of your business.'' Matt raised his chin a little, keeping his pride.

''What...did she try to kill somebody in prison and did they get back at her?''

''ENOUGH!'' Boden appeared behind the circle, pulling some of the men away. He nodded at Casey to follow him and he walked after the chief to his office.

''How is your mom?'' He asked as soon as Casey sat down.

''She is going to be okay.'' Casey tried to smile back.

''I am sorry the guys found out.''

''Did they hear it from And- I mean Darden.''

Boden nodded, ''But-'' Before he could say something, Casey stormed out.

He walked to the locker room, to find Andy looking in their locker,

''Did you use my phone?''

''Did you tell them my mom is in prison?'' Matt crossed his arms, trapping Andy between himself and the locker door. He was so mad, he trusted Andy, just like he always trusted his dad. But it turned out he couldn't trust anyone.

''I - I didn't say it to them but they overheard it.''

''Thank you.'' Matt said rudely and he pushed him aside, grabbing his wallet and phone out. Andy grabbed his shoulder but Matt shook his head. The other guys walked into the locker room as their shift was also over and started packing their bags but Matt didn't look at any of them. Avoiding looking at them, he walked out.

Boden was talking to Young in his office and Matt could only guess it was about him but he quickly grabbed his jacket still lying on the bed he had used and he stormed out of the firehouse, before anybody else could walk out.

He got back to the hospital.

''Your mom has already been taken into recovery.'' The friendly nurse from earlier smiled and she guided him to his mom and he sat down next to her bed as she was just waking up.

''Are you okay?''

His mom smiled weakly, ''I am fine, nothing was damaged, just a few stitches.''

The younger police officer was still waiting in the corner of the room and nodded at him, walking out of the door and waited outside, looking back at them every now and then.

''Can you tell me what happened now?'' He asked.

''Well, some guys said bad things about firefighters and I told the women to stop because of you.''

''Mom, don't endanger yourself like that.''

''I am so proud of you.''

''Mom, just promise you keep yourself safe, okay? I can save all the people I want in Chicago but I can't protect you when you are in prison. I know prison life is hard but try to manage yourself.''

His mom rubbed his hand again, hiding it from the police officer.

''I know, but we have been through worse things, right?''

''Dad.'' Casey nodded.

* * *

For three days, Andy had been trying to reach his friend now. He tried one more time, only to get rejected again and he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Worse thing was that he wasn't sure if Casey's phone was broken or if his friend was still mad. He knew it was his fault the other men in the firehouse were acting like this to him.

''Andy!''

Heather came running towards him, the wind playing with her hair and she ran up to him, smiling in the dim light of the street lights.

''How are you?''

''I was worried about you; you and your group haven't been lunching with us the past week.''

Andy laughed it off, ''No, it would be more exciting to see you.''

''You missed your pizza.''

''Luckily the pizza girl is here. Do you actually taste like pizza?''

''Hmmm...Maybe.'' Slowly their lips met each other as Andy's phone went off.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry it took a while for the update, but here it is!

First of all, much gratefulness goes out to my beta-reader, you did a great job!

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review before you go!


	4. Losing trust

''Matt?'' Andy took off the phone, Heahter looking at him from a small distance waiting for her date to return.

''Am I interrupting?'' Matt asked over the phone. Andy had to block his other ear to hear his friend as Casey's phone was still in really bad shape.

''No, not really.'' Andy lied, as he looked at Heather. Couldn't Matt have called tomorrow? Or couldn't he have taken his calls in the first place so ANdy could enjoy his date tonight?

''Andy, can you come over?''

''I can't Matt, you are the one that wouldn't make up with me. Just, you know. Severide is having a night and I have too. Go do something yourself.'' Andy put down the phone, walking back to Heather.

''Who was that?'' She asked as he laid his arm around her and they walked over the fair. Andy looked at the little stands with home made things and people were looking at them as they were looking like a real couple. He was proud he was holding his pretty girl and he knew they belonged together.

''Nothing, just Matt asking something about our next shift.''

''He is the one I gave your phone number, right?''

''Yeah, the blonde.''

''He seems really shy and hurt somehow. He just has this personal appeal of a wounded puppy.''

''Oh and what is my personal appeal?'' Andy smiled, not wanting to talk about Matt all night.

''You have none.'' She teased him as they continued walking.

* * *

Matt walked into the run down building, hoping his sister was still living here. His mom had practically begged him to ask Christie again, she really wanted to see her daughter. Tomorrow she would be going back to prison and Matt knew it would mean a lot to her even if Christie would just be there tomorrow for a second to say bye.

Matt ran up another stair. The building was in a horrible state and he knew it was mostly lived in my drug addicts, but the rent was low and affordable for Christie and her waiting job. Besides, it was not like his tiny two room apartment without AC was a palace. After Christie had turned 18 six months ago she had immidiatly moved out with their uncle and went to live here as it was really cheap.

Standing in front of her door he hesistated for a moment. What if she would get mad at him for coming here. Finally he decided he had to ask it, maybe to bring his family back together and he knocked on the door.

''Gerard go away, I have nothing for you!''

''Christie it is me, Matt!''

''Matt, go away!''

''No, I am not going away!'' He yelled back and he look aside as the doors on his right opened and a man, whom was clearly under the influence of something opened the door.

''Could you shut up?'' The guy complained and he closed the door again. Finally Christie opened the door.

''What, Matt!?''

''I need to talk to you.''

His younger sister rolled her eyes; ''Well, I don't want to talk to you.'' Matt pushed her aside and walked intise her messy, small apartment.

''No, no Matt don't!''

Christie pulled him back but Matt looked shocked as he looked into the tiny room. There was a small kitchen, a table and a matress on the ground. On the matress a guy was looking at him, pulling the sheetts over his naked body.

''You said he never came to see you.'' Severide jumped up, folding the sheets around him as he walked to the bedroom.

''He never does.'' Christie said, looking furious at Matt. Matt just looked at his friend, disappearing in the bathroom.

''What do you need from?'' Christie almost yelled.

''Nothing.'' Matt said then, mad he turned around, slamming the front door of the apartment closed with a loud smack and he looked as the neighbour opened the door again, ready to complain. Before he could yell at Matthew the door of Christies apartment opened again and Severide came running outside now, wearing pants and pulling his shirt over his head.

''Matt, wait!''

''You don't do this, Severide! Not with the sister of a friend! How long has this been going on?''

''What, our uhm?''

''Yes, you banging my sister!?''

''Oooh score.'' The stoner neighbour laughed as he looked at the man fighting.

''Well we have done it a couple of times.''

''Do you even love her?''

''No, but...''

Matt pulled his arm backward and before he actually knew what he was doing his fist his Kelly's jaw and Kelly fell backward, even though Matthew was nearly head smaller than him.

''She doesn't love me either!'' Kelly yelled, rubbing his jaw while Christie ran outside, sitting down next to Severide.

Matt just shook his head, running down the stairs. Was there anybody he could trust?

* * *

Andy Darden walked into 51 on monday as the shiftwas starting and walked to his locker, surprised Casey wasn't there. He laid his stuff down in his locker, thinking back about the wonderful time he had had with Heather last Friday night. Hopefully he would see her soon again. He got dressed for shift and was surprised as all the other men and woman walked in, except for Casey. Young greeted him, Gale Mason and Ally White whom worked on the ambulance and the men from shift, but Casey still wasn't here and he started to get worried about his friend.

''Did Casey call in sick?'' He asked Young but Young shook his head.

''Probably hanging out with his mom.''

''Could you stop bothering him about his mom, he has been through enough!'' Andy suddenly said, causing all the other men in the locker room to look at them. The men looked surprised as Darden suddenly said that to the lieutenant. ''Darden, get out of my sight!'' Young yelled and Andy walked away.

He walked to Boden: ''Did Casey call in sick? I am worried about him.''

''He is probably just late. Can you call him?" Boden seemed to doubt for a second. He was afraid that some that something was wrong. Matt seemed to be really hurt when the guys had found out about his mom.

"his phone is broken" boden agreed now.

"try to be back within 45 minutes, okay?"

Andy nodded and he ran away, to his parked car on the street. He drove away to the building he knew Matthew lived. He had never been inside his apartment but he knew the building and he got out, his heart racing.

At the mailbox he was happy to see M. Casey on the mailbox at number 7 and he ran up the stairs.

"Matthew?"

he knocked on the door, surprised the door opened as it wasn't closed and Andy stepped inside. He gasped as Matthew lived here. It was small, dark and very cold. There was a small kitchen and a couch. On the other side was a small bed and a curled up person was laying on it, thin and shaking.

"Matt"

* * *

Note: finally posted, I lost a lot of the chapter after 503 error... Twice. I hope you liked it. After the next chapter we skip a few years. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!


	5. Everything is going to be fine

''I am on my way - It's going to be a little longer.''

Andy looked in the rearview mirror as he rushed to hospital. Matt was laying on the backseat, curled up and sweating.

''Come bud, it's just a few more minutes.''

Driving to the ER Andy looked if he saw ambulance 61, afraid they would see Matt. The least thing he wanted was that there would be even more gossiping about him at the firehouse. Looking around he didn't know what to do. It would have been easier to call an ambulance, but he had been too scared 61 would be send here and he knew Mason and White would tell everybody it had been Matt. Finally he got Matt out of the car and Matt was in his arms, weak and unconscious. When Andy nearly reached the doors a few nurses came with a gurney and he laid Matt on it.

''I found him in his apartment, I think he is dehydrated.'' Andy told one of the nurses as he walked after them.

''Seems like it, might be a flu that caused it.''

Andy sighed relieved as he was right, he had been afraid his friend might have done something much worse as he didn't wake up, but Andy had been right looking at the symptoms. Matt was laid on one of the beds and Andy listened at the people complaining they had been much longer as it was the bed most close to the waiting room and he rolled his eyes and it reminded him of Mason, who always kept complaining about those people. Andy grabbed Matt's hand as they were waiting in the triage room.

''Immediate care!''

''You will have to wait in the waiting room. We will call you as soon as possible.'' The nurse said as they wanted to take the gurney away but Andy was still holding Matt's hand. Andy let go and sat down in the waiting room, close to the complaining woman.

''Ooh, firefighters get priority now?'' She said, huffing as she saw his CFD shirt and he just ignored her, grabbing his phone and he stood up to call Boden.

''I am not going to leave him alone here.'' Andy shook his head as Boden told him to come back now, that Matt would be okay as they took care for him.

''You cannot help him, he is in good hands.''

''Chief, he is not just my co-worker but he is also my friend. I am not going to leave him alone.'' Andy said firmly as his heart was racing, not sure what this would cause for his candidateship at the firehouse. ''I am the only person he has.'' Andy added as Boden was quiet.

''Okay, but the next shift you are here and if possible Matt as well, I can't keep making excuses for the both of you.''

''I understand, thank you.''

Andy sat down again and the woman looked at him.

''What?'' He said a little rude, causing the waiting area to look at them.

''Oh nothing, it is just annoying you get priority because you work for the fire department.''

''What is your problem?'' Andy sighed, trying to keep himself from getting mad the woman.

''I have been sitting here for four hours and I am still waiting. I need stitches and it hurts.''

Andy arched his eyebrows as he looked at the cut in her hand.

''I am not a doctor but I am pretty sure you will live.'' He turned his head away and sat back in his chair while some muffled laugh behind him. Looking in the direction Matt was taken he was hoping there would be news soon.

* * *

Most people in the waiting room where gone when a nurse finally came to Andy and even the woman with the cut was gone.

''You can see him now, it took a while before his fluid level was good again. He has to stay here for tonight but if everything is good tomorrow he can go home. Does he live on his own?''

Andy nodded.

''A flu caused this, next time he shouldn't be left alone this long when he is sick.''

''I didn't know he was sick.'' Andy mumbled and he was mad at Matt for not calling him.

Walking into Matt's room he was glad to see his friend awake.

''Andy?'' Matt said confused and Andy sat down next to his bed.

''Yeah, that is me.''

''Why are you here?'' Matt asked, hoarse.

''Well, you weren't really capable of walking in here yourself, so guess what I am doing here.''

''You brought me here?''

''Yes. Why didn't you call me this weekend? Or Kelly?''

Matt shrugged. ''You busy with your own life and I don't want to burden you.''

''Matt, if I hadn't been in your apartment this morning you would have been brought in here with in body bag. That is not being a burden, that is asking for the help you need.''

''I never get sick.''

''Oh you think it is weird you got sick in the draughty apartment?'' Andy shook his head.

''Not everybody can live the luxury of living in a warm house with your parents while looking for a good apartment with a mother caring for them when they are sick. I have to take care of my own business.''

''I know, but when you are sick you should call me, not lay on your bed waiting for the water to come flying your way, if Boden wouldn't have let me go today I wouldn't have been there before tomorrow morning, you could have been dead by then! Where you trying your own mortality or what?''

Casey shrugged. After he had come home from Christie's he had felt so awful and sick and realized he was sick. He hadn't been able to stand up as the flu made him feel weak and sick, but on the other hand he has also been thinking about the scenario if he died and to be honest he hadn't really care about it. He would never had to see Christie or Kelly again and Andy had Heather. He had nobody, but now it turned he was wrong about it.

''I couldn't stand up.''

Andy shook his head.

''You know what, you don't have to live in draughty apartment. I mean it is time I move out with my parents...we could move in together as roommates.''

Matt arched his eyebrows and looked at his friend: ''For real?''

''Yeah, I mean if you want to.''

''But I wouldn't want you to pay for it.''

''Don't worry about the money, okay? I will arrange this.'' Andy promised his friend. All he wanted was for his friend to finally being able to start his life after living in a draughty apartment and he had been through more family drama than Andy could imagine.

''Thank you Andy.''

''That is what friends are for, remember.'' Andy said with a smile, grateful his friend was still with him. Matt smiled back and closed his eyes. Everything was going to be fine, he was sure now.

* * *

NOTE: In the next chapter we will go a little forward in time - about 1 or 2 years. Will Matt and Kelly have made up and how are Andy and Heather? Is Shay still Kelly's roommate and did Andy move in with Matt?

I hope you liked this chapter and the friendship between Andy and Matt. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	6. Bromance and Romance

**August, 2005**

''Matt! You are wearing my shirt!''

''I am not wearing your shirt.'' Matt looked up from the newspaper, the cereal slipping from his spoon and it splashed into the milk.

''Dude, you are wearing your shirt.'' Andy spread his arms and Casey had a hard time containing his laugh as he realized he was wearing Andy's shirt and Andy was wearing Matt's shirt, which was smaller, thus shorter.

''You should be more careful when washing it.'' Casey teased him but when he saw Andy getting irritated he laid the newspaper down, pulling the shirt over his head and he threw it to Andy, whom threw his shirt to him.

''Learn to throw.'' Casey sighed as his shirt ended in the bowl and he grabbed the milk soaked shirt from the bowl, walking back to his room with a deep sigh to grab another T-shirt. While Andy only had one CFD shirt left as he always lost his, Matt had some spare and he walked into his clean room. Pulling another shirt over his head he looked around if there was anything to clean before shift. After he got a clean shirt he walked back to the bathroom, sighing as Andy never put his toothbrush back in the rack and Matt put it back, annoyed by his messy housemate. Still he liked living together with Andy. It was fun and easy.

Besides, living here had made him feel more secure the past two years. He finally dared to go out and approached women. Not that he had had a relationship, but he was not the shy, wounded puppy anymore. He had even told Severide what he thought about him and although Kelly and Andy were still friends, Matt and Kelly usually didn't even look each other in the eye.

Andy suddenly popped up beside him, slacking his hair back with a little more gel and while Casey was busy putting toothpaste on his brush he suddenly jumped forward, rubbing two hands full of gel through Casey's hair.

''Come on!'' Matt sighed as he looked a this hair in the mirror, that almost was like a sea of gel right now. ''I swear Andy, I am going to get you back for this.'' He turned around, looking his friend in the eye whom was almost a head taller than him and Andy left the bathroom, laughing.

''We are running late by the way.''

''Shit.'' Matt grabbed a towel and tried to rub the hair gel from his hair a little, but the gel was starting to harden out and his hair got only messier and mad he held his head under the shower, washing his hair as fast he could and while he was still drying his hair with a towel he sat down next to Andy in the car.

''Prick.'' Matt laughed. ''Let me guess, this was for the deodorant?''

''Yeah.'' Andy laughed.

''Admit it, that one was good.'' Matt was still laughing with the tought of Andy running from the bathroom with the stick deodorant, asking why it smelled like cream cheese.

''Heather said I smelled like ass. We had dinner that night because of our 2 year anniversary.'' Andy mumbled, annoyed now. Heather had been really disgusted by how he smiled as he lacked time to take another shower.

''It was just a joke.'' Casey said as he stopped laughing, rubbing the towel over his head one last time before they went inside for their shift. Lately their friendship has been under a lot of pressure as Heather wanted to move in with Andy, but not as long as Matt was still living there as well. But Matt knew he had to move out within a two months as Heather and Andy were getting married and were going to live int he apartment, as it was bought by Andy's parents. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to when Heather and Andy were getting married.

* * *

''Kelly, I am getting sick and tired of waking up in the middle of the night because Anna keeps walking into my bedroom.''

Severide sighed. ''It just happens every now and then. Do I need to forbid her to go to toilet if she sleeps over?''

''If she sleeps over? She is here every night. When I take Clarice here you get al edgy that I can't take her every day, not even every week but Anna is here every night.''

''What is your problem?!'' Kelly said mad as he put the mug on the breakfast table and Shay shook her head. ''Right now, I think it is better if we don't let our girlfriends sleep over. This is a two persons apartment.''

''This is a two persons apartment?''

Shay shook her head.

''Good, then Anna can live here.''

''Are you kicking me out?'' Shay said surprised.

''I am not kicking you out, I just think it is better that we live with our own girlfriends.'' Kelly frowned. ''I mean, we keep fighting. I don't want it to ruin our friendship.''

* * *

Casey sat next to Andy in the truck as they rushed to the large car accident downtown. He immediately ran to a car with a broken windshield that was trapped between two other cars.

''Ouch!'' Matt pulled his arm back as he was busy with getting the windshield out but a large shard had pierced through his jacket and made a large cut in his arm. He through the windshield aside anyway and helped the people out.

''Matt!'' Andy said very worried as he looked as his friend threw his jacket off, looking at the bleeding wound.

''It is nothing.'' Matt shook his head as the blood started to drip from his arm.

''Matt you are bleeding badly!'' worried Darden. He pushed his friend towards the ambo. They just wanted to drive away but Mason looked surprised when he saw his arm.

''Come on, ride with us so you can get it stitched.'' Mason held the door open for Matt and Matt stepped in the ambo next to White so Mason could stay with the patient.

''Is it bleeding really bad?'' The woman asked worried.

''I think it is getting less.'' Matt stated as he saw the blood coming through his gloves but he was sure it wasn't. In the hospital he was lucky there was an intern that could help him immediately so he didn't have to wait and the girl looked at the wound on his arm.

''You can't handle blood?'' She asked worried as he looked away from the wound and breathed heavily.

''I can, It just hurts when you push the skin together.''

''I thought firemen were though guys...'' She said with a kinda playful smile and Matt looked away as she sedated his arm and he looked as his arm became numb again.

''I am a though guy.'' He said then as his arm was bandaged.

''Oh you want a sesame plaster for your bravery?'' She said as made an appointment for him for the next week to get the stitches removed.

''Thank you!'' Matt said then a little awkward as he was ready to walk away.

''What is your name?'' She asked before he did. ''For the appointment.'' She added.

''Matthew Casey. Just for the appointment?'' He said with a teasing smile as he looked at the pretty, brown haired girl.

''I am Hallie Thomas.'' She said then with the same kind of smile.

* * *

NOTE: Are Shay and Severide really splitting up as roommates? Will Matt see his doctor again at the appointment? Will Matt and Kelly make up soon or will their friendship stay cold for longer? Hope you liked this chapter as we jumped forward in time.


End file.
